The invention relates to an apparatus for electrical connection of electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valves. Fuel injection valves are already known in which the electrical connection is effected by means of individual plugs, which are inserted in succession into each associated fuel injection valve. This is a highly labor-intensive part of mounting the fuel injection valves on the engine, since the fuel injection valves must first be plugged into the individual openings provided for them on the individual intake tubes of the engine, and then the axial fixation of the fuel injection valves in these openings is done by means of individual clamping claws. After that, the plug that is electrically conductively connected to the electronic control unit is plugged onto each fuel injection valve.